One shots: random and randomer
by Redwhale6
Summary: I write a lot of one shots mostly based off of rps so I thought maybe someone other than me would like to read them! well they may be crap but still read please! Anyway first shot is ScUk and there will be many more ScUk...also this will range from Fluff to feels (T for language and some suggestiveness) (also be warned if I write any prize fics they will go here)
1. Chapter 1

One Shots! Never ending one shots…

ScUk 1

I was just sweeping minding my own business when that damn Scott came home.

"Whatcha Yer doing Alice?" he asked going to the cabinet where I had hid the whiskey from my idiot brother.

"I'm sweeping ya blind git. And don't get too drunk because I actually hid that for a reason." I said.

"Oh yea why?" he said chugging the first bottle.

"I have to study for finals! I can't bloody well do that if you and my brother are being loud drunks!" I yell at him knowing he's tipsy already. He did just drink a whole bottle of whiskey…

"wha'ever" he said going for a second. I sigh and go to take it away from him. No way was I letting him get drunk. That would be bad…

"Yer no fun Alice!" he said finishes the second. Oh god if he got a third he'd be real drunk. I grab the third bottle and hold it behind my back.

"Aww…give tha' back Alice" he said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"No Alistor! You're drunk enough! Just go to bed and complain in the morning!" I say backing away from him.

"Tha' would be fun! Bu' only if you go with me" he said. I didn't realize it but I had backed up against the wall.

"No! Ya damn drunkard!" I say throwing that bottle at the approaching drunk. OF COURSE it missed and landed harmlessly on the floor. It didn't even break…

"Come on Alice…" he said a mere foot away.

"Back. The. Fuck. Up." I say trying to put as much menace in those words. He laughed a came closer grabbing one of my hands and pinning it above me.

"Why would I do tha', little Alice" damn he was drunk…and this always happened!

"Because you're a damn idiot!" I said using my free hand to slap him. He caught it though and pinned it beside my other hand.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at his stupid face. Honestly if this happened when he wasn't drunk I wouldn't mind. But if I ever let him when he was drunk He'd never forgive himself. Hell I wouldn't forgive him.

"Hmm let me think about tha'…" he nibbled on my ear making me shiver "I though' abou' it. How bou' no?" he said with a grin.

The next few minutes are mostly me trying to struggle free unsuccessfully.

Then I stepped on his foot…

"Ya little-"he interrupted himself by kissing me, roughly and sloppily with our teeth hitting from the force.

He backed away and I stepped on him again desperate now. He didn't even react though; the alcohol must be working over time.

"How drunk are you?" I with a sigh knowing I only have one option left. He only grinned and tried to kiss me again. That's my cue.

"I really hope you won't remember this!" I said before kissing him. This was a good kiss, with tongue. I let him explore my mouth knowing it distracts him. It works and his grip loosens, not enough though. I lean forward pressing against him. His grip is pretty pointless now since I'm leaning on him so he lets me go. Bad move.

"I'm so sorry" I mutter before stomping on his foot with all my weight and pushing him down. He stays down thank god. I walk off to my room to study grabbing the bottle of whiskey. He didn't need any more.

+-ScUk-+ (SC POV)

Damn damn damn! I was an idiot. I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. I knew what was gonna happen! But at least she kissed me. But only to escape…still that was something! I guess…

"Stupid stupid idiot!" I said banging my head against the floor. I hadn't gotten up since she pushed me down and it's been a few hours, long enough for me to sober up. I regretted getting so drunk but I also didn't. When I wasn't drunk I didn't have the courage to do that. To tell her the truth.

"Ugh…" I groaned standing up. I had to make this up to Alice. If she had been serious about studying she was probably still up. A cup of tea would be a good peace offering.

I got up and started boiling the tea. Right before it boiled I heard a muffled scream. I quickly turned off the stove and rushed to Alice's room. She was the only person home, other than me. I opened the door and looked in. Her chair was tipped and the desk was littered with papers.

"Alice?" I called into the dark room carefully entering.

"Alistor..?" came a tearful voice from the corner. She was curled up so her face was hidden in her knees. She must have been crying, but why? I glanced at the papers and saw what she had been studying. The American Revolution. Well shit.

"It's me Alistor." I said walking over to her. Alice wasn't the original country, so in times of crisis she may fade. Right after the American Revolution she faded completely, then again during the bombing of London in WWII. It would give her nightmares time to time, but nothing like this. Nothing that terrified so much, or at least not then I've seen.

"Alistor…" she looked up. Oh god… She must have cried her eyes out.

"It's so ok Alice" I said wrapping my arms around her sitting next to her. She moved into my arms and ended up sitting on my lap crying silently into my chest. It would have been nice was she not crying.

"What happened" said I more to myself than her, but she still answered.

"I was studying and I fell asleep…I dreamed about what happened…the emptiness of not existing…watching everything…" she said holding back what little tears she had left.

"Shush Alice just let sleep take you" I said beginning a lullaby I had sung for Arthur when he was little. It was Britannia who had sung it to me.

Goodnight Sleep tight

The monster will wait for day

Nothing can hurt you here in my arms

So goodnight

Sleep tight

Sleep away the night

The morning will come

With the bright light

Of the day

So sleep tight sleep away this night

Before I knew it both of us were asleep. There in each other's arms…

+-ScUk-+

I woke up in his arms. It seemed like a dream at first, then I moved.

"Ow…" Sleeping on the floor isn't a good idea even if you're on someone's lap. Wait… I'm so glad he was still asleep, if he saw how much I was blushing…

"Hmm…" he said shifting at my sudden movement. Why did he have to be so perfect, yet so…fallen? Yes like a fallen angel, perfect in the face, dark in the heart. Or was he just a terrible drunk? It didn't matter since I'd already fallen head over heels for him. Maybe it was wrong, after all he'd practically raised Arthur and me, but it was true. I stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmmmm…" he was waking up! I buried my head in his chest trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I know yer awake Alice…" he mumbled sleepily. I tried to control my blush though I'm sure I was still scarlet.

"I don't want to wake up" I said softly looking up at his glorious face. Damn he really was handsome.

"Why not?" he said yawning.

"It's just this is so…so nice" I said finally.

"I made you tea earlier" he said not looking at me.

"It's probably cold by now" I laughed. I needed to ask him. To tell him.

"Alistor…we need to talk" It was time I confronted him. This was the fourth time this month he'd gotten drunk like that.

"Bou' what?" he said glancing down to see my serious expression.

"Do you even remember what happened? What you tried to do?" I asked now a bit scared that he'd say no…or yes

"Alice I'm sorry…" he wouldn't look at me.

"Alistor it's…" I wanted it to be okay but it wasn't "…not okay!" I needed to confront him on this.

"I think I'll go heat that tea now!" he said suddenly getting up placing me beside him on the floor still.

"Alistor!" I said getting up to follow him.

"What Alice!?" he snapped.

"I need to know! Is it only when you're drunk that you feel like that?" I yell trying hard not to blush but knowing I'm failing.

"Theysaythatwhenapersonisfuckinghammeredtheytendto expresstheirtruefeelingswithoutrealizingitwhenthey soberupandthenthingsareawkwardbetweenthetwopeoplef orawhile" He took a deep breath "andthenonepersonthatexpressedhisfeelingsdoesn'tkn owhythingsareawkward, theyjustareuntiltheotherpersonaskswhytheydidwhatth eydidandthenhastoexplainwhathappenedandthenthingsa reawkwardagain" another breath "thesame'struefornations, buttheyremeberwhentheysoberup!"

"Wha..?" I honestly didn't understand most of that.

"I said tha' those are my true feelings fer ya…I's mot jus' when I'm hammer'd dearie…I'm jus' gonna go heat up tha' tea now…" he said walking away quickly.

"wha…" I didn't expect that. That he'd fallen too. I ran after him following him into the kitchen.

"Alistor!" he turned just as I tackled him to the ground.

"Wha' was tha' fer!" oh god was he blushing? I had I really just made him blush? VICTORY!

"You stupid stupid git!" I yelled in his face. He was never going to live this down.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?!"

"Wha' was I suppos'd ta say 'oh hey, yer cute, I love ya, and I'd like ta fuck yer brains out!' tha' woul'n't have worked!" he looked away from me.

"My brains out?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Now he was defiantly blushing.

"That doesn't sound so bad" I said leaning forward, our lips inches apart.

"I uh I um I wha I-"never. Living. This. Down. Ever.

"Just kiss me already!" I commanded him more than anything else. And he does. A very very nice kiss. Better than the one before.

"You're never living this down you know that right?" I said rolling over with him following.

"I don' even care" he said leaning down to kiss me.


	2. FRUK! TT

Fluffy FrUK!

Francis's POV

Arthur was obviously tired. He was slumped on the couch and had a book resting in his lap. He wasn't reading, just staring at the book.

"Mon amour! Évitez-vous de moi? I said siting beside him.

"No frog, I'm just tired from playing with America all day" he replied.

"He wasn't much trouble I hope!" I knew he was though; after all he was America…

"He decided to track mud all through the house." He said flatly, not amused.

"I would have paid to zee you clean it up!" I said teasing him.

"We have maids for that, bloody wanker." He said rolling his eyes.

"oui oui mon amour ce que vous dites!" I said poking his cheek. He didn't reply and went back to staring at his book.

"How was Matthew?" he asked politely.

"A perfect angel, az always. zhough at one point I almost left him alone with crepes cooking" I said amused by my own carelessness.

"The worst that could have happened was him burning them." He said smiling. Oh how his smile melted my heart.

"What about zhose papers you had to zort zhrough?" I know him well enough to know that either he did his work or completely forgot about it. He groaned. Looks like it was latter.

"I was so distracted with America I forgot about them!" He said now tired and worried.

"Maybe I could help? Ange de mon couer" I didn't want my angel to be over worked.

"Do you know anything about British foreign affairs with Ireland?" he said raising an eyebrow. Or a caterpillar depending on how nice you were.

"Non…" I had hoped to help him…

"It's ok I'm too tired to deal with it anyway…" he said yawning. Then without another word he leaned on my chest and fell asleep. Oh he was so cute!

*-_-FrUk-_-*

Minty Flying Bunny's POV

"Come on Mattie!

"Shush you're gonna wake them up!" Canada told his brother. They were making for food for their "parents". They were still the same adorable trouble makers though.

"It's a little late for that…" I said flying just above the pair. Of course they didn't hear me.

"Matthew are you sure this is how you make crepes?" Alfred asked his twin while making tea. It was kinda impressive that they hadn't gotten burned or anything.

"I'm not making crepes! These are pancakes, dummy!" Matthew giggled.

"What's that?" Alfred was thoroughly confused.

"Don't worry about it" Matthew said rolling his eyes. "Just get the tray!" Alfred did as he was told and soon the food was ready. But they were pretty loud…

"What are you two doing?" Francis said from the doorway to the kitchen. Matthew jumped and hid behind Alfred. Alfred proudly showed Francis the tray.

"We were making breakfast for you and Enwand!" he said happily. He was cute but not that bright.

"How zweet…" Francis said seeing the mess of flour and pans. He made them clean up the mess before they could bring the food to the sleeping Britt.

"Francis you better bring Arthur to his bed" I said loud enough that even the thick Frenchmen could hear.

"…good idea…" He shook his head. He still couldn't see me, but sometimes he could hear me.

*-_-FrUk-_-*

Arthur's POV

Note to self don't fall asleep on Frenchmen. They are unreliable pillows. I glanced at the clock on the mantel and saw it was still early. I could always just go back to sleep and pretend that I never woke up…that was until Francis came back.

"Mon ange…" he whispered picking me up bridal style.

"I'm up you bloody frog! I can walk to bed on my own!" I said blushing slightly. He really didn't have to…

"Non now shush" he said smiling at me kindly. Oh well… He took me up to my bedroom and put me on my bed.

"Zhe twins made us breakfast. At least pretend to be asleep" he said siting next to me. I sighed I couldn't deny those little devils. I laid back enjoying the comfortable bed. Not the close proximity with Francis...No not at all...

"Engwand!" Alfred cried bouncing ahead of Matthew.

"Hmm..?" I pretended to be sleepy.

"Calm down Al! He just got up he has to be tired." Matthew said carrying the tray. I sat up and pretended to be confused.

"What's going on?" I said smiling slightly seeing Matthew covered in flour.

"Zhe boys were kind enough to make uz breakfast!" Francis said wrapping an arm around my shoulders effectively pulling me towards him.

We ate the delicious pancakes and soon enough the boys were tired since it was still so early. After tucking Alfred in I didn't have anything to do, so I wandered back to my bed and relaxed.

"Are you going to do zhat paperwork now?" Francis asked curling up beside me. Normally I would have pushed him away but we officially together so why not?

"No it was due early this morning so I missed the deadline." I said turning to see him make a pouty face.

"I'm zorry Arthur! I zhould have helped you last night!" he said dramatically. Then again everything the frog did was dramatic.

"No it's fine. It wasn't your work anyway" I said shaking my head. "I just don't have anything to do now." I immediately regretted saying that.

"Nothing? Not anything you have to do today?" He said raising an eyebrow and leaning closer to me.

"n no! I finished all my other work." Oh god why was he so…suggestive…

"Well than…" he leaned close our lips just inches apart. "You could always do me" I'm pretty sure I would put even Romano's tomato blush to shame.

"Sh Shut it frog!" I said pushing him back slightly.

"oh non mon ange…" he said closing the distance between us. God why did he have to be such a good kisser?

"Francis!" I was even redder.

"Oh come on mon ange…you know you want it…" he leaned over pinning my hands above my head. He was right but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Francis! The boys!" any excuse would do.

"Don't worry about them mon ange…" oh screw it!

"Fine then…mon amour" I said blushing even more. He grinned and kissed me again this time it was as French as him.

*-_-FrUk-_-*

**so I hope you enjoyed my fluffly FrUk even if the ending wasn't as fluffy. I only ship FrUk when America and Canada were young. Please review! I want to know what you guys think! you nonexistent readers! Normally I would go through all the translations but meh. I shall only give you one! Ange is angel according to google sooo...**

**Hasta La Pasta **

***Skyfall starts playing***

**-Red**


	3. ScUk for da haters!

ScUk (because my friends were hating on it)

(SCOT POV)

"Alistor!"

"What do ya wan' Alice!" my head ached. I must have drank way more than I thought.

"Alistor come here!" did she have to be so loud? Oh well I might as well get up before she drags me up. I got up and grabbed some pants but didn't feel like putting the effort into getting a shirt on.

"Alistor look who came to pay us a visit" she looked seriously ready to kill someone. I glanced at the clock and that was enough of a reason.

"Bloody hell it's four am who would be up a' this God-awful hour?!" Now I was ready to kill someone.

"Yea sorry about! I didn't even plan to come by but I got a flat tire and you guys were the closest." Alfred of course it's that damn American personification.

"Well then get a tire and leave" All I wanted to do was go back to sleep until this headache was gone.

"Hesh…"he flinched slightly but seriously way too early.

"I'll even be nice enough to help you change it." I would have to since Arthur was pulling an all-nighter at the office and Alice was still in her pajamas. Wait what!? She would never let anyone see her indecent, in her words exactly, unless she was drunk or seriously hung-over. And I don't remember her drinking with me last night…

"That would be great!" Alfred said smiling like an idiot. I will never see what Arthur sees in him. Seriously no idea what he could possibly like about the git.

"Jus' let me grab a shirt" I said going to my room quick. When I came back Alice wasn't there.

"Where's Alice?" I asked heading to the garage to get a tire.

"She grabbed a bottle and headed to her room." He said quite oblivious to what happened. Something must really be bothering her.

"Jus' take me to yer car." I said grabbing a tire from the garage and turning back to him. The sooner I got this done the sooner I could get to sleep.

"Right over here…" he led me other to where he had hastily pulled over with a sadly deflated tire.

*^_^ScUk^_^*

(Fem!England's POV)

Damn damn damn. Why did Arthur have to like him? Why did he have to not only be on good terms with the idiot but he had to love him?! Alfred nearly killed him and successfully killed me. Sure I had come back but…how could Arthur expect me to forgive him?!

"Stupid wanker!" I said taking a long drink from my bottle of rum. Oh what rum has gotten me through. After all during the pirate years Arthur wasn't the only pirate. I was just as terrifying. Those had been interesting times. I can't even count the number of "interesting" things that happened. Spain may have hated me and Arthur but things happen when you take one another captive*. Or when you get really really drunk and don't care. I wasn't aiming to get that drunk though. I would need more than one of bottle of rum for that.

"Bloody hell Alice!" I looked up to see Alistor standing above me staring at me in my somewhat intoxicated state.

"What!" I hissed taking another swig of rum. Oh rum…

"How drunk are you?" he asked bending down to take the bottle from me. Nope that bottle is mine. I pushed it down my pajamas and he didn't try to get it.

"Slightly tipsy and really pissed" I said well more of giggled. Maybe I drank more than I thought…

"Alice if yer gonna ge' drunk do ya have ta do I' in my room?" he said sitting on the bed beside me. Wait this isn't…actually it is. Our rooms are on opposite side of the hall so if I was already slightly tipsy that would explain it.

"Oops! Sorry!" I laughed standing up only to be pulled back down.

"Nope you need ta tell me what's wrong" He said pushing me to one side of the bed. It was almost we were gossiping teenagers.

"Nothings *hic* wrong!" I said pulling the bottle out of my pajama shirt.

"Really? Then why did ya feel the need to ge' drunk even if Arthur will probably kill ya fer drinking the res' of his rum?" He asked trying to take the bottle again. This time he managed to grab it, but only the very top part. I tried to pull the bottom towards me but he's stronger. Not that I'd ever tell him.

"No ya don'" he said pulling it towards himself suddenly. He got the bottle, but I was still holding it so I followed it towards him. I ended up my head on his shoulder laughing. I could have sworn I only had a couple sips…

"Seriously Alice" he said pushing me away. "What's wrong?" His eyes were full of worry that I've probably never noticed before. I always have been a bit too prideful to admit that anyone actually cares. Maybe that's why Arthur finally opened up to… to what? To Alfred? To Life? Or the most horrifying prospect to love?

"It's nothing *hic* that a bottle of rum can't fix!" I said diving for the bottle.

*^_^ScUk^_^*

{SCOT POV)

Normally I would love to a woman climbing all over me like that. Hell if Alice wasn't well Alice I probably would have taken advantage of the situation. As it was it was all I could do to keep her from getting the bottle. She was currently sitting on my lap (Kinda awkward looking back…) trying to grab the bottle that was above my head. She would have gotten it if she wasn't so drunk. Ok not quite drunk just a little beyond tipsy.

"Alice! Ge' off me!" I tried in vain to push her away. She leaned on me and considering how unstable she was she would have fallen off the bed if I didn't catch her.

"Thanks *hic* Alistor" she said sleepily. Oh great she was drunk enough to pass out but not enough to be her crazy self. Alice drunk is a fun sight; she even had an outfit similar to her brother's.

"Alice…" I made a tsking sound as she drifted off. She was sprawled across my bed and was still holding onto me. Oh well maybe in the morning she would tell me what had upset her so much. I suspected it was that damn American but still…

+The next morning+ (time skip brought to you by lazy writers)

(ALICE POV)

How much did I drink? Because normally drinking a little bit of rum would not lead to me waking up in Alistor's arms… At least he was still asleep…and warm, he was really warm. I regretted wearing my thinnest pajamas now. And since I apparently had fallen asleep without the covers the only thing providing warmth was Alistor. And it was really cold.

"Why is your room so cold?" I asked the unconscious Scotsmen. Seriously it had to be 10** degrees in here! Instead of getting up and risking waking him I decided to enjoy the moment. Or some hippy crap like that. Anyway I cuddled up closer to him. In return he hugged*** me in his sleep. I tried not to laugh. If he was awake Alistor would never do this. My face was pushed into his chest as he hugged me tighter. He was so warm I might just go back to sleep…yea that sounds nice…

+about twenty seconds later+ (Lazy writer is lazy)

(SCOT POV)

I really should not let drunk people sleep in my bed. Specially if it means waking up cuddling with said drunk. Ok being completely honest I didn't mind waking up with Alice in my arms. That's said I really don't want to even think about what she would do if she were to wake up. I thank it might have something to do with painful experiences for me. Alice may be smaller and not nearly as strong but she knows how to fight.

"hm…" Ok maybe I might even kinda like cuddling with her, but…aw I don't want to think about this.

"Alistor" My heart skipped a beat. Was she dreaming of me? Probably dreaming about beating me up…nope don't even go there. That's the only reason she would be dreaming about me…

"Alice…" damn she really was cute! The way she fit perfectly in my arms, how she whispered my name in her sleep, how she should get better pajamas because she was freezing, how I shouldn't be thinking these things…

"Alistor?" NOPE SHE CAN'T WAKE UP!

"shush go back to sleep Alice" that's right go to sleep and please don't kill me…

"I'm already up Alistor, I might as well actually get up" she said but it was muffled by my chest so it sounded more like "m edy ake stor mit az wel actuly ge up"

"wha'?" Seriously what?

"I said let me get up!" she said pushing herself away from me.

"Sorry, bu' I'm no' the one who passed out drunk on me bed!" Please don't kill me please don't kill me Please don't question why I didn't want to get up please!

"Right…sorry…" She blushed slightly and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"It's alrigh', bu' wha' made you so upse'?" She owed me that.

"Oh well…It's just Alfred and Arthur…" she didn't need to explain any more than that. I understood how upset she was by that. He basically killed her and now she was expected to just let her brother fall in love. I'm surprised she hadn't tried to interfere with their relationship…

"It's ok Alice" I said pulling her into a hug. Kinda awkward since we were still lying down, but she needed a hug. I could almost feel her blushing.

"Alistor!" Yup defiantly blushing.

"Wha' Alice?" I said letting her out of my strangle grip hug.

"Nothing!" she said standing up quickly and leaving my room. She was so damn gorgeous. How could I not see that before? The way her whole face turned rose red when she blushed or the normal pale colour of her skin. How her lips are so red against that pale background. How I want to kiss them…WAIT WHAT!

*^_^ScUk^_^*

(Alice POV)

Oh god why did that have to be so awkward? SERIOUSLY WHY?! I know I'm blushing like crazy but it just felt so perfect in his arms. I felt like I wouldn't mind being cold if he would be there to warm me. I can't stop thinking about him though! The way he smells, faintly of smoke but not fag**** smoke more like from a camp fire. The way he talks…I would never admit it but I think his accent is kinda sexy. Oh god I think I might die if he found out I even thought that! But it's true!

Is this what Arthur was talking about? 'It felt like I was drowning but I enjoyed it. Like I was falling from the sky only to land somewhere better.' Was I falling in love? NO! I shouldn't even be thinking that!

"Alice?" Alistor called from the hall.

"What!" I snapped.

"Just thought I'd tell yer I'm making some breakfast" he said his footsteps signaling that he was in fact going to the kitchen. Oh God it was going to be a long day…

*^_^ScUk^_^*

(SCOT POV)

Damn…This is not allowed. I'm not supposed to fall in love! WHAT!? No that can't be what this is! No just no…but is it? God here's to a long day.

*^_^NOTES^_^*

*I ship pirate!England x world because lots of rum and a pirate make for some "Interesting" things...

**10 degrees Celsius something around 50 F

***there's this fact about hugging teddy bears...I'll let you guys look for it...

I hope you guys enjoyed! I will go down with this ship so screw ya! Also I personally find Scottish accents sexy so there. Also big thanks to Larry for being nice to let me do the research with him since my pc is stupid! What's that? why am i doing research? well my ignorant reader (lol) I'm writing a GerIta fic! set in the 1950s Germany is a dective and Italy is a mysterious woman that comes calling in the middle of the night. However that fic won't get posted for awhile since my pc won't let me do any research. But my PruCan fic should be posted in a few days so yay! oh my otps...

Hasta La Pasta~

*Dirty Paws starts playing*

-Red


	4. A X-mas remix!

You know USA and France and Russia and China

Canada and Italy and Germany and Prussia

But do you recall the most famous country of all?

Iggy magical country

had a very bad temper

and if you ever met him

you would even think he's old

All of the other countries

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Iggy

Be happy

Then one foggy British night

Bad Touch Trio said

"Iggy the magical country

Won't come and drink tonight?"

Then all the countries loved him

Him and the apron

"Iggy the magical country

You'll go down in history!"

**This is why you don't give me ideas xD So I even made sure it works be listening to the real song a million times and singing these lyrics. If someone would sing this and all I would love them forever and maybe even get them a fic! **

**Merry Winter!**

***Iggy the Magical Country***

**-Red**


	5. Lust Potions (UsUK me otp!)

Lust Potions _**(warning yaoi! kinda smut...this is what happens when I get really bored after reading stories with magic~)**_

Arthur Kirkland had never made a love potion before. Sure he was an accomplished wizard and sure he's made many potions before, but love? Never! Why would he have need for it?

"Are you sure, Matthew? I've never made one before so I have no idea how it will turn out" he warned his customer. Normally he only worked for the crown but this was a friend.

"Yes I'm sure! It's not even for me. Besides if anything goes wrong I can always just use that magic-be-gone spell you gave me" he said shrugging and paying the wizard.

"Alright just give me a moment to make it" Arthur sighed. That's where the mistake was made. Arthur had just made an energy potion. Now many potions can interfere with a love potion. Energy, hunger, or even innocent luck potion could completely change the potion. Arthur was unaware of this however as he quickly made the potion and gave it to his waiting customer.

"Remember the potion doesn't make any new emotions. Everything said under the influence of a love potion is from the heart. It's just basically a honesty potion that focuses on love or in some cases hate." Arthur warily warned his friend.

"Of course" Matthew said and as an afterthought added "you should remember that too"

"what?"

"Nothing!" Matthew said before running out of the simple shop.

"Strange boy" Arthur said shaking his head. Of course Arthur didn't know who the potion was for.

OOOOOOOOOOTHE PRINCE'S ROOMOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mattie!" said the excited prince.

"Hello Alfred" Mattie told his older brother. Prince Alfred was tall and handsome. He had tanned skin and dirty blonde hair. Half the girls in the kingdom were after him. The other half were after the king. However Alfred didn't care for any of them. No in fact he only cared for one person and it was none of them! It wasn't even a girl! His father had made that accepted in the kingdom but it still wasn't popular. Plus Alfred never seemed to have the courage to tell him. How exactly do you express your undying love for someone if you're not even sure if they like your gender?

"Did ya get it?!" Alfred said slipping out of his practiced formal way of talking. Even if Matthew was only his half-brother he trusted him. Something that cannot be said for many of his close advisers.

"Oui of course! I wouldn't have come back empty handed . Besides he owed me a favour." Matthew said handing his halfbrother the potion. While many would think differently Matthew was very loyal to the crown. He would never betray those who saved him.

"Great! And you're sure it will just make him tell the truth?" Alfred practialy jumping with joy.

"oui oui! He even warned me before I got it." He said ignoring his brother's apparent joy. He was always bubbly. "Besides I'm an apprentice wizard! I should know my potions"

"Okay I trust you bro!" Alfred said taking a gulp of the red potion.

"ewww it tastes funny" Alfred said pouring the rest of the drink into a goblet.

"Most potions do" Matthew said rolling his eyes. Normally he wouldn't condone using magic to advance a relationship. But seeing as neither of the two idiots were brave enough to confess this would do.

"Whatever! Just call Arthur for me!" Alfred said trying to hold back his excitement. He would finally see if Arthur liked him back! Or he would be flat out rejected…

"Calm down Alfred! I'll go get him but seriously if you panic and mess this up I'm going to curse you so you can't eat meat for the rest of your life!" Matthew said going off to summon Arthur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA FEW MOMENTS LATEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's this about?" Arthur said walking into the room. Alfred was sitting at a table working on some paper work with two goblets sitting beside him.

"Hey Artie~" he said happily looking up from his work.

"My name is Arthur, git, and why did you call me?" he said standing beside the table.

"I wanted to go over some paper work on the magic crops in the south. I was wondering what you knew about them." Alfred offering Arthur one of the goblets while he took a sip of the other.

"Well it depends on which crop. I know a little about most of them but I know more about the original then the hybrids." He said taking a sip of the drink cautiously. Arthur drunk is a bad idea. Fun but bad.

"I was wondering about Fairy's mint." Alfred said showing him a report on how it was starting to die on one of the many plantations.

"I would say these farmers are idiots" Arthur said taking a deeper drink. It was just cider so he shouldn't have anything to worry about…but there was a weird after taste.

"Alfred what is this?" Arthur said feeling suddenly dizzy. He felt like the world was spinning on its side. He suddenly was leaning against the table for support. It wasn't like he was drunk. No it was more than that. He felt a sudden longing. It had been there before but nothing like this. Like all of his other emotions had been pushed to the side. Now his number priority was Alfred.

"Um it's a potion…" Alfred said guiltily. He looked up at the Brit and noticed how his normal bright forest eyes had a strange glint in them. Now more than ever he wanted to pin him against the nearest wall and kiss that pale skin…wait that's not what he should be thinking about. He needed to know if Arthur felt the same way.

"Alfred…" Arthur said taking a step towards the younger* man.

"Arthur are you okay?" he asked standing up and catching the wizard as he fell. As soon as he touched him he felt a burning lust. He had never experienced such a thing. Sure he's wanted to kiss someone or even more than that but never with this need. Like nothing mattered but he and Arthur.

"Arthur…" Alfred wasn't sure if he could control himself. He wanted to badly to rip off Arthur's boring wizard clothes and kiss every inch of him. He was tempted to give in to it.

"Alfred!" Arthur suddenly said pulling Alfred's face towards to his. They passionately kissed. No not passionately. Hungrily, ferociously. Like if they could they would devour each other. Alfred picked up the shorter man and walked backward towards his private chamber. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred and kissed up and down his neck. He even bit him leaving a mark. Alfred groaned in pleasure as Arthur slowly made his way back to his lips.

"Arthur~" He moaned as said person practically begged for entry into the Alfred's mouth. Alfred let him in. Arthur explored and basically conquered him in that way, taking in his taste. In return Alfred was allowed entry into his mouth. They both tried to memorize the others taste. Even if a lust potion was making them they still had those feelings for each other. They both wanted it if not in this way.

"Oh God" Alfred said as he fell onto his bed. Neither was holding back. It was like they didn't have control of their actions. At least that's what they would say. In reality they still commanded their bodies. They knew what they were doing. It's just that that sense of reason was gone. Now all that mattered was the other.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this" Arthur said straddling the prince's hips. He started to unbutton Alfred's shirt and was slowly kissing his chest as he unbuttoned it.

"Like you were the only one waiting" Alfred said pulling Arthur's shirt off of him. Part of him might have grasped that Arthur was basically saying he loved him too. However that part of his brain was telling him that Arthur was just saying that because of the potion. The potion...It was only supposed to make a person admit their feelings not make them jump into each others pants!

"Arthur..." Alfred was fighting to keep his mind clear. Maybe this was Arthur's way of telling him how he felt. But that didn't make sense. Arthur would much rather awkward confessions to this. Hell Alfred would rather have that moment of awkward bliss than this sexual bliss. As much as he wanted Arthur this felt forced. It was forced. He had given him a potion for fucks sake! Arthur probably didn't feel this way at all!

Well now Arthur knew who the love potion had been for. He was seriously going to hurt Matthew. But Alfred had known about it...FUCK! And while he's already on that train of thought WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT POTION!? It was supposed to make the two people be honest about their emotions. Just like an honesty potion but love centered. How the hell did it make Arthur want to do very inappropriate things to a certain royal who was at the moment a hot mess below him. He was enjoying this. And even though Arthur hated to admit it, he was too. He'd wanted to do this since Alfred had helped him those many months ago. But not like this. It was forced.

"Alfred..."Arthur said trying desperately to stop. He was currently pulling on the other man's pants and nipping his ear. Fuck he really wanted this. But not under the influence of some messed up potion.

OOOOOOO MEANWHILE IN THE LIBRARY OOOOOOOOOO

"Birdie whatcha reading?" Gilbert asked the soon to be wizard sitting next to him and a small mountain of scrolls and books.

"Just reading up on love potions" Matthew muttered flipping the page. He wanted to know if it was hard to make. Maybe he could use one...

"Why would you need one of those? Surely you could get any woman considering" Gilbert said teasing him. However it was true. Matthew had been flirted with and kissed and was far from 'innocent'.

"Alfred made me get him one for Arthur" Matthew said hoping Gilbert would believe his excuse.

"Humph! the snob made me twice the price for an energy potion earlier!" Gilbert said.

"What?!" Matthew said now panicked. He shifted through the mountain and pulled out a scroll talking about lust potions.

"Fuck" Matthew said staring at the page before him.

"What?" Gilbert froze when he read the paper. "Fuck"

"Come on Gil!" Matthew said grabbing his arm and running to Alfred's room.

OOOOOOOOBACK TO THEMOOOOOOOOOOO

"Afred..." stop stop right now. Arthur wanted to say the last part but couldn't get it out. Alfred had flipped them and was on top of Arthur grinding against him. He wanted this. Hell he _really_ wanted it. Magic should never be allowed into relationships.

"Arthur..." stop me let me stop for fucks sake! Let this end! Alfred wanted to stop. He didn't want to do this to Arthur. Well he did but not like this. 'FUCK I can't stop' he thought as he tugged on the smaller man's pants.

"Alfred! Arthur!" A worried voice called from outside the room. Alfred didn't remember locking the door so maybe they were saved. Maybe he would stop pulling off Arthur's pants and maybe he could find his own before whoever it was came in. At least he still had his boxers on still. If he continued the same would not be said for the wizard below him.

"Holy fucking potatoes!" Another voice said from the doorway. It's owner rushed forward and pulled Alfred off Arthur. Alfred almost punched him but he realized it was Gil.

"Thank God we got here in time" Matthew panted from behind Gil. He tossed Alfred his pants.

"The FUCK was in that potion!" Alfred said. He still wanted to do things to the Brit who was still in his bed.

"One second Alfred." Matthew said pulling out a small stone. He threw it in the air and it exploded leaving Alfred free of the lust.

"Bloody hell" Arthur said from the other side of the room. "Next time you ask for a potion tell me if you're gonna poison me with it!" Arthur hissed grabbing his shirt storming out.

"Sorry..." Alfred said half halfheartedly.

"Don't be" Matthew said almost laughing.

"I should be! I almost ended up _raping_ him because of a messed up potion!" Alfred said feeling entirely guilty.

"Well it's his own fault for not reading up on the damned thing" Gilbert snorted.

"Yea but-" Alfred was cut off by Matthew.

"Lust potions aren't that different from love potions. The main difference is that instead of telling the person they show them. It makes the person want to show their emotions instead of using words. If he hated you he would have made that a bad experience." Matthew said waiting for his idiot brother to get it.

"...so in other words he did want that?" Alfred said some of the guilt leaving him.

"Probably but I would assume not under the influence of a potion" Matthew shrugged. OK not true he knew for a fact that Arthur wanted that but he didn't want to embarrass the Britt by telling Alfred. Arthur had told him on the confidence that he wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Fuck..." Alfred banging his head against the nearest wall.

"Fuck indeed" Gilbert laughed leaving Alfred to sulk.

And that's the story of how Arthur learnt what a lust potion was. And how he accidentally confessed. In a way.

OOOOOOONOTESOOOOOOO

_*** Arthur's twenty-three while Alfred is just twenty**_

_**Ok so I'm still not happy with the ending but yea...So this was based off of a rp, but it was me telling Romano the story. Oh God the blackmail...**_

_**As always review and follow~ Also this is the prize fic for AnimeApprentice  
**_

_**Sorry you never responded so this is what you got! Oh and I'm gonna use this universe again hence the references to things.**_

_**put your hand into the fire!**_

_***Kiss with a fist***_

_**-Red**_

_**(also the song is now a hint for the next story~)**_


	6. ScUk! in one song

ScUk~ Kiss With A Fist

(fem!ENG POV)

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled slapping Allistor. I don't even know how this fight got started.

"OH I'M TA IDIOT!?" he yelled kicking at me.

"YES YOU ARE!" I shouted throwing a cup at him. In return he broke a plate over my head. I threw his cigarette at the couch causing some smoke but no real danger.

"YA GIT!" he exclaimed surprised by the fire. I didn't even care. I kicked out at his legs and managed to make him trip. However this didn't work well. I was now off balanced and he landed on me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I was pissed. I don't know why or even care. I just was.

"No…"He said grinning devilishly.

"I SAID GET OFF!" I said pushing him. He didn't budge and grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

"So I'm ta idiot am I?" he whispered into my ear.

"YES YOU ARE!" I yelled again. I was beyond pissed.

"well then…" he said moving one hand to my thigh.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

"I'm an idiot remember?" he said kissing my neck.

"yes a total idiot!" I hissed struggling beneath him.

"fine by me" he hissed back. He grabbed my thigh with one hand and held my hands with the other.

"fuck you" I said trying to kick him. But I was on the ground so it only managed to get my leg stuck between his.

"bi' forward aren' we?" he said grinning. I probably blushed but I was too pissed to care.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I screamed in his face.

"why should I?" he said nipping my neck.

"Because you should!" I didn't sound that convincing but part of me didn't want this to end. I hate that part of me.

"no' a good reason" he said biting my ear. I might have shuddered but I really don't know. I was in between pissed and turned on. Seriously I really just wanted to stalk off and bang my head against a wall until I forgot this whole episode.

"yes it is!" I said trying desperately to push him off. "SO FUCK OFF!"

"you know what…" he said moving his hand up my thigh. "no"

"you know what" I said moving in a way so he was more on me.

"what?" he said still grinning.

"You really are an idiot" I said rolling over. Now he was under me. He still had a hold of my hand but it wouldn't do him much good. I was the one in control now.

"maybe I am…bu' I'll enjoy every minute of it!" he said suddenly pulling me down and smashing our lips together. Our teeth knocked and it was violent but it was still very very nice.

"idiot" I hissed jumping up as soon as he moved away for air. I stood over him and placed a foot on his chest. "Don't get up"

"I don' need to the view from down here is just fine" he said looking up my skirt. I flushed and kicked him slightly.

"I've broken your jaw and spilled your blood on this floor; don't give me a reason to do it again."

"I broke your leg in return so why not just sit back and watch the couch burn?"

"I'd rather not" I hissed and quickly backed away before he could pull me down.

"Yer no fun" he said standing up.

"I'm an adult with important things to do who is tired of idiots like you." I said putting out the fire on the couch.

"Well tha's no fun." He said coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"deal with it!" I said turning and punching him square in the face. I fled to my room and locked the door. I grabbed my ipod and put it in the doc hoping to ignore him. Of course the song to come up was mocking me.

A kiss with a fist is better than none!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOTESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**So I decided I'll make most of these song fics because I litterally have a pile of those to write! ME NO LIFE!**__** yay! lol anway please reveiw and tell me if this is as bad as I think it is. Also thesong used is Kiss With A Fist by Florence and the Machine. It's a british band~**_

_**you hit me once i hit you back~**_

_***Blue Eyes***_

_**-Red**_


	7. Behind Blue eyes (for once not a ship!)

Behind Blue Eyes

America was always told he didn't care.

"You're killing people!" "The environment will suffer!" "How do you think they feel!?"

He had been told he had no conscious.

"You left him all alone!" "How could you hurt him like that?!" "You killed them!"

He was told his love was nonexistent. But it wasn't. It was simple a vengeance.

"I'll save you!" He had roared into battle many times for the sake of his love. He had killed. He had fought for it when no one else would. Even his own people were often against him.

He never let his real emotions show.

"A plane has just crashed into the world trade center" "America are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine!" "You sure?" "I'm sure…"

No one knew.

"He doesn't care!" "I heard he didn't even cry when his mentor was bombed." "I heard he didn't even wince when hundreds of his people died in a terrorist attack"

No one knew what it was like.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, mon ami!" "That 's crazy!" "Hola! I heard about the attack. Are you going to retaliate?"

No one cared to know.

"What a fool" "Who would let him be in charge?" "I'm glad I don't live in his country."

No one knew how many lies he'd told.

"I'm fine!" "I'm glad to have you as my president!" "I think we should go to war."

No one knew how much it hurt him.

_'no I'm not okay I'm bleeding out' 'who in their right mind elected you?!' 'please don't make me go to war again!'_

No one knew his dreams.

_'I want to touch the stars' 'I want to be free of this stupid politics!' 'I could be that happy…'_

No one knew what it was like to be that man.

"did you hear what he did?" "Can believe they still even let him be a world power?" "I can't believe they even let him live!"

No one knew how empty he was.

_'I give up! I can't win! I can't even surrender! I don't want to kill anyone else! Just let me die…'_

No one knew, cared, or would even miss him.

_'Let me die! You don't want me! No one does! Just let it end!'_

No one knows what it's like to be so mistreated.

"A plane has crashed into the remaining tower." "Pearl Harbor has just been attacked" "The president has been shot"

He hated it. He wanted out. But how could he? The world rested on his shoulders. Someone had to carry it.

His new dream.

_'I will survive. I will make it through this pain. I will smile for everyone else's sake.'_

No one could carry his burden. No one would want to.

"Discover yourself. You're not the only one carrying the world."

Or would someone?

"I see what's behind your eyes."

Why would they?

"I understand that feeling. But embracing it won't help"

How could they?

"I'll help you carry the burden."

No one knows what it's like to be the sad man. Except for another.

_**OOOOOOOONOTESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Omegosh that sad. I just heard this song and immediately thought of poor Alfie. I didn't mean to make him so sad...**_

_**The song is **_

_**Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes**_

_**yay for random copy and paste!**_

_**SO I tried to make a little happier towards the end. As always please review! And I promise the next one will be happier!**_

_**How it feels!**_

_**-red**_


	8. Don't Trust Me

Don't Trust Me

Al was looking for a one night stand. He'd done it a million times.

"Probably not a good sign." He thought shaking his head. He walked into the bar and winked at a couple girls at the bar. Most of them just looked like trust fund girls. Their parents paid for them.

"I'll take some of whatever this pretty lady is having" he said sitting next to a girl at the bar. It had to be her first time at this bar since no one was talking to her. She was wearing a little black dress with tights. Of course that wasn't attracted Al. It was the shortness of the dress and the very nice legs underneath those tights.

"I'm pretty am I?" she said raising an eyebrow. She had a faint British accent. Her hair flowed down from a pony tail behind her head.

"Yes very." Al said taking a swig of the drink the bartender had given him. He was surprised to find it was vanilla rum. Maybe this girl was a bit cooler than he thought.

"Hey! YOU!" Some stupid guy said coming up to Al and grabbing the collar of his leather jacket.

"I don't swing that way dude!" Al said grinning at the glare he got in response.

"I've got beef with you! You-" the idiot was interrupted by Al's smart alik mouth.

"I'll have you know I'm a vegetarian and am not interested in your beef"

"Do you want to get beat up?!"

"Back away now kid" the bartender said.

"fine…" the idiot said reluctantly stalking off.

"For some reason I'm not scared of him" Al said grinning still.

"Watch yer mouth or I'll kick ya out myself" the bartender said going to the other end of the bar to serve some drinks.

"I'd like to see him try" Al said taking another swig of his drink.

"Believe me when I say he could." The mystery girl laughed.

"And how do you know?" he asked giving her his best seductive smile.

"because he's my brother genius." She laughed as his smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Well there goes my night."

"It was gone the minute you walked in" she said drinking the rest of her glass quickly.

"So if my chances are ruined may I know your name?" Al asked reverting to a fake smile.

"My name is Alice but if you insist on trying to charm me with fake smiles and bad pick up lines I'm leaving."

"wha what?" his smile faltered.

"It's obvious love"

"On to nicknames already?" he quickly picked up. But how had she known?

"No I'm British you git." She laughed.

"Really? I'm about a hundred percent you're a pretender using an amazing fake accent to get guys"

"I don't need an accent to 'get guys'" she said shaking her head. "Besides I'm not the one-night stand type"

"Oh really? I could change that"

"Your chances are long gone. Remember? They've been gone for years." She smiled while he tried to process this.

"Do I know you from anywhere before this?" he said unsure.

"Considering we went to school together and I was your first kiss I'm pretty sure you do" she grinned as he finally recognized her.

"Alice? Alice Kirkland?" he said like he couldn't believe it. He really couldn't.

"The one and only" she said smiling.

"Holy fuck it's been awhile."

"Yes ten years is awhile."

"So what I miss since moving?"

"I graduated top of my class, got a job at an amazing newspaper, have traveled the world, and am visiting New York to get information on fashion week." She said counting off on her hand.

"Okay not what really happened?"

"Is it that hard that I could live after you left?" she said the smiling leaving her face.

"…maybe It's hard to believe I didn't get a life…" Al sighed.

"Maybe if you actually tried…" Alice let the end hang.

"I didn't come here to have my life decisions criticized." Al said starting to get up.

"You came here for a good lay" Alice said flatly.

"Maybe I did!" Al hiss slapping money on the table for the drink.

"Then you really an idiot. Because you went straight for the girl who knew you in a crowd of strangers." She laughed.

"You sound drunk" he mused. Maybe he still had a chance at getting what he came for.

"Drunk enough for you, you mean?" she said an angry glint in her eye.

"Maybe…" Al said putting an arm around her.

"Well too bad cuz I've gotten a bit more resistance since high school."

"Well fuck" Al said moving his arm away from the Brit.

"Plus I'm only in for a relationship remember?"

"Maybe I am an idiot cuz I'm actually considering it." Al mused. He hadn't dated anyone seriously since Alice.

"Tell you what it will be your place so you can't run away" Alice said nodding to her brother at the other end of the bar.

"So you're coming?" Al said hating the excitement in his voice.

"Yes ya git because you're not the only one in the need for a good lay."

So you really are just another girl at the bar?" Al said his eyes widening. He found this hilarious.

"Not just" Alice laughed following him out.

Maybe for once he might actually try.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOTESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**2pAmerica x fem!England! I would have made it regular England but I think Al would be after girls. The song is Don't Trust Me by 30h!3**_

_**Weirdest name... I thought of Al cuz of the line "I'm a vegetarian and I'm not fucking scared of him" sounds alot like Al.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-red**_


	9. ScUk (the first fic I ever wrote!)

I ran in side as soon as I got home. I still had a stupid French worksheet to finish. Why I had I ever thought it would be fun to speak French? I walked into the study I shared with Arthur and nearly fell over a pile of papers. There were papers everywhere.

"How can he work in this mess?" I asked the air in exasperation.

There was no way I could work in here. Besides staring at the foreign words wasn't going to translate them. I wander into Allistor' s room. Since he hasn't visited in a couple weeks the room in totally clean. I plopped down at the small desk facing the window and stare at the sentences. There were only two. How hard could it be to translate?  
I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up it was almost supper time. I yawn and stretch.

"Hello Alice!" I turn around so quickly I almost fall out of the chair.

"Wha?" was my intelligent response. Allistor laughed. I rolled my eyes and stand up. He was sprawled across the bed.

"Whatcha doing in my room?" he asked with an amused glint in his emerald eyes.

"Sorry Arthur trashed the office so I came in here to work."

"Well ya didn't get much work done sleeping"

I glare at him for a moment before sighing "Can you help me?"

He raised his eyebrows "with?"

"This stupid French" I said gesturing to the didn't even glance at the paper, he just rolled over and called "no".

"Oh come on please!" I said desperate. I couldn't afford a bad grade in this class.

"No" was his muffled reply. I sigh and rely on bribery.

"I guess I won't make you tea then." Quicker than I thought possible he jumped up and was in front of blocking the door. He turned and said "No need I can make it myself."

"Damnit please just help me!" I say grabbing the straps on th back of his uniform.

"No!" He said with a sneer

I dropped to my knees, " Please help me!"

He turned around amused. "Yer so desperate you'd beg on your knees?"

I tried not to grind my teeth as I said "yes please help me"

"Fine then" he said turning back into the room. I showed him the paper. "See I know moi is me and idiot is stupid, but what is embrasse?" The sentence read Embrasse-moi, idiot!

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before answering "Embrasse-moi is kiss me"

"Oh...right I guess that's kinda obvious." I said stiffly feeling the colour coming to my cheeks.

"Yer blushin" he said with obvious delight in my plight.

"No I'm not" I said writing down the translation.

"Yes yer are"  
I ignored him and went on to the next phrase.

"Tenez-moi et baise-moi duns les tenebres"

"Si vous le souhaitez afin" he replied.

"What?" I blinked in return.

"Nothing" he said writing the answer, hold me and kiss me into the dark.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I took the paper from him.

"I'll make you some tea then." I said walking to the kitchen.I set the kettle on to boil but couldn't find my favorite type of tea.

"Allistor have you seen my tea?"

"I haven't been here long enough to do anything with yer tea" he said rolling his eyes. I shrug and go to search in the other cabinet. It's then that I notice the stray teabag on the floor.

"Looks like someone used the rest of my tea." I said shaking my head.

"Hmm?" the Scotsman said much to casually.

"Allistor did you drink my tea?" I said trying to remain calm.

"And if I did what yer gonna do about it?" he said.

"YOU LITTLE GIT!" I screamed throwing the kettle at him.  
"THAT TEA IS BLOODY EXPENSIVE!"

He easily dodged the kettle and my punches and few kicks. He pushed against the counter and grinned.

"What yer gonna do about it?" He said grabbing my left ponytail and cocking my head to the right.

"You little fu-" he cut me off by grabbing my hands and pinning them to the counter.

"Let me go!" I said furious.

He made a tsk tsk sound "Yer swung first Alice"  
I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward to yell in his face and he leans toward to. Our lips were less than an inch apart.

"Let me g-" he interrupted me with a kiss. My face turned scarlet I'm sure. He moved away slightly.

"Yer blushin"  
That didn't bother me what bothered me was the fire in his eyes, not anger something more. A longing. I realized he'd wanted to that for a longtime. What really bothered me was that I wanted more. Another kiss.

"Git" I mumble before kissing him again. Then he and I said the three little words that are so very important to relationships.

"I want you!"

**_0o0o0o0oNOTESo0o0o0o0_**

**_So I wrote this forever ago. So if it's crappy that's because this is one of the first fanfics I wrote. Plus I didn't really want to edit it too heavily. Though I might come back and just completely change it and post it as another fic entirely! Yay!_**

**_As always please review!_**

**_-red_**


End file.
